1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of games and more specifically relates to a billiard game and method of playing the billiard game comprising a specialty billiard table having a plurality of pockets with different point values located at one side of the table.
2. Description of the Related Art
People of all ages enjoy playing games such as pool or billiards. Not a lot of people, however, have enough space in their homes to set up a pool table. Further, not only do they have to have enough space for the table, but they also have to be able to walk the entire way around the perimeter of the table. Some people may have enough room for the table, but their pool sticks still hit the wall when they try to shoot the ball. This can be frustrating, can impede their shot, and can also cause damage to the wall. An effective game solution is necessary that is unlike traditional billiard tables.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,141 to James Ronald Cartee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,525 to De Marco John Jr.; D83,747 to F. E. Pavelka et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,804 to Eric G. Godfrey; 289,217 to George Calder; and D629,483 to Delroy Davis. This prior art is representative of billiard games. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a sharp shooter billiards system should provide entertainment, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable sharp shooter billiards system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.